


I'll take care of you

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyama wasn't the most subtle person in the world. Especially when it came to the person he had feelings for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> For Koyama's birthday. Happy birthday! I gave you an Ueda.

Koyama wasn't the most subtle person in the world. Especially when it came to the person he had feelings for.

"So, you like Ueda, huh?" Nakamaru asked, sliding into the seat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Koyama asked, sipping at his coffee. They were in a little cafe tucked away from the main street, a cozy sort of place with peeling paint and old wooden chairs that creaked. The owner was a greying man in his sixties who smiled brightly whenever Koyama walked in, and Koyama always felt at home here.

There weren't many people here today - it had been raining for the past three days, and no-one wanted to venture out just to get coffee.

Except Koyama and Nakamaru.

Nakamaru looked at him, stirring his own coffee. “You’re an idiot,” he sighed, pouring sugar into his cup and stirring it some more. "We said we'd meet here today."

"...Did we?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Good thing I'm here already then, huh?" Koyama smiled, and Nakamaru just shook his head, laughing.

"I swear, you'd lose your head if it weren't attached to you," Nakamaru said, and Koyama kicked him under the table. "Going back to business - you have feelings for Ueda?"

"No."

"You twitched."

"What?"

Nakamaru laughed. "You twitch when you lie. Your eye does this weird thing."

"It does not!" Koyama cried, a hand flying up to his eyes as if he could feel the twitch. "...Does it?" Nakamaru nodded. "Fuck."

Nakamaru let him sip at his coffee before asking again. "Koyama. Do you like Ueda?"

Koyama gave him a look. "...Maybe."

Nakamaru sighed, placing his coffee down. "Massu said you've been reading all his interviews in magazines."

"So? He's interesting," Koyama said, watching his coffee swirl around the cup.

Nakamaru poked him between the eyes. "You've always said he was pretty."

Koyama slumped down onto the table. "I think it's his eyes," he whined. Nakamaru looked smug.

"I knew it."

Koyama sighed. His feelings for Ueda had been around for as long as he could remember. Shige knew of them, as did Ryo - he had laughed at him for a full ten minutes - but no-one else did. Well, except Nakamaru. And that was dangerous.

"You can't tell him though, okay?" Koyama hissed. "I don't need any more complications in my life."

Nakamaru laughed loudly. "Right."

"No, really," Koyama continued, "You can't. Please?"

Nakamaru rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

"You-- No--! I-- Ueda and-- j-- just-- no!" Koyama spluttered, knocking his spoon to the floor. He leant over, picking it up and staring at Nakamaru, horrified at the very thought.

"Okay! Okay, I get it," Nakamaru said, holding his coffee away from Koyama. "Calm down or you'll hurt yourself."

"You can't say _anything,_ Maru," Koyama said seriously. "It'll kill me if he rejects me."

Nakamaru sighed. "You ruin all my fun."

 

>>><<<

 

It was definitely something to do with Ueda's eyes, Koyama thought, as he stared blankly at the magazine shoot. Ueda's eyes were large and expressive, unlike anyone else he'd ever met. And then there was his smile. That smile that lit up his entire face.

Koyama sometimes wondered if there were anyone more beautiful than Ueda.

"Koyama?" Massu said, walking into the dressing room. Koyama slammed the magazine shut.

"Yes, what do you need, what is it, what's going on?" Koyama asked, and Massu paused, staring at him.

"Were you looking at pictures of--"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," Koyama said quickly, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"But--"

"What did you want, Massu?" Koyama asked, turning to face him completely and crossing his legs, tossing the magazine onto the table in front of him.

"Nakamaru wants to see you," Massu said, walking in and placing his bag down carefully on his chair. "He's up on the fourth floor."

"Why couldn't he just ring me?"

"Apparently your phone is off."

"Is it?"

Massu stared. "I don't know, Koyama. Is it?"

Koyama checked. "...oh look. It is."

Massu sighed.

 

>>><<<

 

Nakamaru was indeed on the fourth floor.

With the rest of KAT-TUN.

With Ueda.

The Ueda that Koyama was a little in love with.

Stupid Nakamaru.

They were waiting for their turn to have their photos taken - Junno was the one in the middle of the room, bright lights beaming down on him as he posed with what looked like a very tiny rabbit. Koyama resisted the urge to go over and pet it.

"Hey, Maru," he said, nodding at Kame when he turned.

"Oh hey Koyama," Nakamaru said. "Just stay there a second, I need to grab something." With that, Nakamaru left, leaving Koyama in the middle of the three remaining members.

"So, Koki," Koyama tried, but Koki just gave him a smirk and turned to engage Kame in conversation. Bastard.

"What're you up to these days, Koyama?" a voice asked behind him. Koyama turned carefully, coming face-to-face with Ueda, his eyes wide and cheerful, a hint of shyness in them. "We don't talk often; what's been going on?"

I LOVE YOU. "Nothing much," Koyama shrugged, hoping that he came off as casual and cool. By the confused look he was getting from Ueda, however, he didn't think he succeeded.

"I'm sure something has happened--"

"You two should hang out more," Koki said, slinging an arm around Koyama's shoulders. "When was the last time you both really spoke together?"

"I'm not quite sure--" Koyama started, but Ueda's eyes were lighting up and he was smiling _that_ smile and he fell silent.

"That sounds like a perfect idea!" Ueda said, beaming up at Koyama, who was suddenly lost for words. "I'll get your number from Nakamaru later, okay?" he continued, waving over his shoulder as the photographer was calling him. "Later, Koyama!"

"Um." What just happened?

"Thank me later, dude," Koki said, clapping a hand to Koyama's shoulder and moving away to talk to Junno.

"...wait. Where did Nakamaru go?"

 

>>><<<

 

Ueda was texting him.

Ueda was texting him and he didn't know what to do.

Koyama sat at home, staring at his phone, the last message Ueda had sent him still up on the screen, complete with happy exclamation marks and emoji. "Why are you so cute?" Koyama groaned, slumping down in his chair. His phone vibrated with another message, and Koyama looked back to it.

_Why aren't you replying to me? Am I being that annoying? Or have you got a girl over there?_

_I don't have a girl here_ , Koyama sent back, before he could realise what he had written. Oh no.

_Oh? Can I come over then?_

Shit shit shit shit shit what have you done, you idiot. Koyama's hands shook as he tried to write a reply, but Ueda had written another text right after.

_Nevermind, I'm coming over anyway. Got your address from Nakamaru. He's useful sometimes._

Koyama collapsed sideways onto his couch. "Oh god."

 

>>><<<

 

"Koyama, open up!" Ueda called, banging on Koyama's door loudly. "I have cookies!"

Koyama laughed, setting his phone down - he had been clutching it ever since Ueda had said he was coming over - and went to let him in. "...You don't have cookies," he said, staring at Ueda's empty hands.

Ueda shrugged. "I was scared you weren't gonna let me in," he said before brushing past Koyama and looking about his apartment. "Ooh, nice. Kitty!"

Nyanta had wandered into the lounge room from the laundry (where she liked to curl up on the clothes Koyama had already washed), and was sitting calmly next to the couch when Ueda noticed her. He walked over, bending down and petting her on the head, smiling widely. "She's so cute."

Koyama smiled. "Wait, I thought you were allergic to cats?" he asked, and paused when Ueda looked at him. He probably... shouldn't have known that.

"I am," he said, allowing Nyanta to make her escape into the kitchen, "but I still love cats."

"Cute," Koyama said, and didn't realise what he had said until Ueda had stood and was looking at him with a curious look in his eyes. "Um."

"Did you just call me cute?"

"No."

"...Why is your eye twitching?" Ueda asked, walking closer. Koyama found himself backing away as far as he could until his back reached the wall.

"It's not."

"Yes, it is! There it goes again!" Ueda exclaimed, bringing a hand up to lightly trail his fingers over Koyama's temple. Koyama shut his eyes tight, backed up as far as he could against the wall. "...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Koyama squeaked.

"No, you're not." Ueda's voice was a little deeper than it had been before. "You know, Nakamaru told me."

Fuck. "Told-- Told you what?"

Koyama felt Ueda's fingers trail down from his temple to his cheek, then down to his chin. "Told me about your feelings, of course," Ueda said, almost whispering. Koyama gulped.

"I... he's crazy. He likes to make my life difficult; don't listen to him," Koyama rambled, opening his eyes in time to see the corner of Ueda's mouth curl up in a small smile.

"You'd better kiss me now, then, or I might now let you later," Ueda murmured, his fingers lingering on Koyama's bottom lip before pulling away. Koyama stopped breathing.

"What?"

"Three seconds," Ueda warned, walking away from him. "You've got three seconds before I change my mind."

Three seconds wasn't a very long time for Koyama's brain to catch up with what Ueda had just said, and he stood there with his eyes wide, just staring at him voicelessly. Ueda rolled his eyes.

"For fucks sake Koyama," Ueda sighed, shaking his head and walking quite quickly back to him, "I was giving you a chance there."

And then Ueda was cupping Koyama's face in his hands and pulling him down into a searing kiss. " _This_ is what I wanted you to do," Ueda whispered against his lips.

Oh.

Koyama's entire body shuddered as Ueda kissed him again, threading his fingers into Koyama's hair and pulling lightly. Koyama hesitantly kissed him back, his hands going to Ueda's waist, holding him ever-so-gently. Ueda laughed a little. "I'm not going to break," he chuckled.

"...How do you know?" Koyama asked, not really paying much attention anymore as Ueda was sucking at his neck.

"Because Nishikido is rougher than you," he murmured, slowly unbuttoning Koyama's shirt.

"...wait. What--" Koyama started, but broke off with a moan as Ueda licked along his collarbone, sending shivers down his spine. "Oh."

"Where's your room?" Ueda asked, palming him through his jeans.

"My what?" Koyama couldn't really think straight right now, with Ueda's hands between his legs and his mouth now at his ear. Not the ear, not the ear, _not the ear._ Koyama's knees bucked as Ueda nipped at the shell of his ear lightly, and an embarrassingly loud moan was ripped from his lips. Ueda pulled away with a smirk.

"You like that? Never picked you as the type, Koyama," he laughed, and something inside Koyama snapped. He needed Ueda now.

He hooked his fingers into Ueda's belt loops and dragged him forward into his room, allowing Ueda to shut the door behind him before pulling him close and kissing him again. Ueda moaned into the kiss, his hands fisting into Koyama's shirt rather desperately.

Ueda's kisses were addictive, and Koyama found himself wanting more and more and more until he was breathless, his head spinning with the thought that he was about to do this with Ueda. Ueda, the person who he had been thinking of for years, who was now trailing his hands under Koyama's shirt and making little gasping noises into his shoulder as Koyama rolled his hips into him.

Ueda had now rid Koyama completely of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor and kicking it out of the way as he pushed Koyama towards the bed. Ueda took his own shirt off, throwing it away before joining Koyama on the bed. Koyama couldn't help but to run his hands over Ueda's chest, groaning a little at the taut muscles.

Ueda was kissing him again, more passionately than last, and Koyama's hands wound around his waist instead, pressing down and making Ueda cry out as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. "Pants," Ueda whispered, sitting back up and unbuttoning his own. It was difficult for Koyama to get his own pants off when Ueda was sitting on his legs, though, so Ueda shifted and helped Koyama out of them.

And then Ueda was back in his mouth, almost desperate now, his tongue finding Koyama's and groaning. "I don't-- I don't have-- oh-- um-- I--" Koyama tried, but Ueda was moving his fingers up to trace the outside of Koyama's ear and he was gone, biting his lip in an attempt to suppress the sounds that were sure to embarrass him.

"It's okay, I've got some," Ueda panted, breaking the kiss and smirking. "I still can't believe you've got an ear fetish."

Koyama covered his face with his hands as Ueda climbed off him, searching through his pant pockets. "Shut up," he complained.

"It's okay," Ueda said, sitting next to him on the bed and kissing his temple as he set a condom and lube next to Koyama's head. "Nishikido has worse fetishes."

Koyama didn't want to ask. "...like what?"

Ueda just kissed him instead of answering. "Let's not talk about him right now."

"I like that idea."

"I knew you would."

Koyama changed their positions, carefully placing Ueda down to the mattress. Ueda was looking at him softly, a faint smile on his face. "What?" Koyama asked, moving to kiss Ueda's jaw. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mm," Ueda said, closing his eyes. "You're so gentle with me."

"Don't want to hurt you."

Ueda kissed him again, this time a little softer. "That's why I love you."

Koyama's heart skipped a beat, but Ueda was turning red and avoiding his gaze, pushing the lube into his hand. "Just-- ignore me. Just do this," he stuttered, but Koyama pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Ueda's mouth.

"I'll be careful with you," Koyama promised, and Ueda smiled.

"I know."

Koyama poured lube onto his fingers, gently placing a hand on Ueda's thigh as he spread his legs for him. He pumped Ueda's cock with one hand, watching his face as he worked a finger in. Ueda made a small noise, but didn't seem too uncomfortable, and so Koyama pressed another finger in.

"Ouch," Ueda murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. Koyama almost pulled his fingers out, but Ueda shook his head. "Don't you dare," he laughed, panting. When Koyama was sure Ueda was okay with two fingers, he scissored them before adding a third, watching as Ueda grunted a little. "I'm fine."

Even so, Koyama moved his hand down on Ueda's cock, watching as the pain on his face melted into pleasure. "Is that better?"

"Oh Koyama-- stop talking, and fuck me," Ueda panted, pulling him down for a kiss as he moved his hips back onto Koyama's fingers.

Koyama pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom on, but Ueda took the lube from his hands and poured it onto his cock. He kissed his ear as he pumped him, and Koyama groaned loudly, throwing his head back. Ueda almost crawled into his lap, his fingers playing with Koyama's earlobe as he kissed him.

"Ueda, I want you so badly," Koyama panted, and Ueda lay back down, spreading his legs once more.

"Then come get me."

Koyama shivered, that deep voice going right through him. He moved over and kissed Ueda deeply, lining himself up with Ueda and slowly pushing in. "Tell me if-- ah-- if I hurt you," he murmured between kisses.

Koyama paused, panting, kissing Ueda's forehead. "You could never," Ueda answered, threading his fingers through Koyama's hair. "Move," he whispered into his ear, and so Koyama did, drawing all the way out before pushing back in.

He and Ueda moaned at the same time, Ueda's hands falling to his side and fisting in the sheets. Koyama kissed him again messily as he thrust in and out, swallowing Ueda's delicious moans. Ueda wrapped his legs around Koyama's waist, startling him and making him fall forward a little, gasping.

Ueda bucked up as Koyama pushed in, kissing him and moving his hand down to pump himself in time with Koyama's thrusts. "I'm not going to last long," Ueda said, but Koyama just kissed him again.

Koyama groaned when Ueda came, pushing through the resistance and coming to the image of Ueda arching off the bed, flushed and panting.

"Oh," he panted, pulling out and collapsing next to Ueda, whose chest was heaving.

"Yeah," Ueda laughed, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "Wow."

"Oh, by the way," Koyama said, rolling to his side and cupping Ueda's cheek. "I love you too."

Ueda smiled brightly, pressing a kiss to Koyama's hand. "Good."

 

\--the end  



End file.
